The Multiverse Dark Tournament
by ll MFC ll
Summary: Team Urameshi has to enter another Dark Tournament to set the wish made at the Keyblade Tournament back. But this tie they're competition is not only demons. Complete To get the story read The Keyblade Tournament in Kingdom Hearts
1. The Teams and Matches

The Teams and Match line-ups  
  
This takes place 6 months after the Keyblade Tournament. We find ourselves in a place much like the old Dark Tournament ring. We see our good friend Koto step in the ring. We look around and the audience consists of humans, demons, Heartless, and video game characters.  
  
Koto: Hello death fans ever since that kid made a wish we've been working around the clock to get the best the Multiverse has to offer and we did and split them into 16 teams of 5. The Teams are as followed:  
  
Team Sonic: Captain- Sonic  
  
Tails  
  
Knuckles  
  
Amy Rose  
  
Shadow  
  
Team Urameshi: Captain- Yusuke  
  
Kurama  
  
Hiei  
  
Kuwabara  
  
MFC  
  
Team Fantasy: Captain- Sephiroth  
  
Cloud  
  
Vincent Valentine  
  
Squall  
  
Quistis  
  
Team Keyblade: Captain- Sora  
  
Riku  
  
Ansem  
  
Jafar  
  
Donald  
  
Team Calibur: Captain- Cerevantes  
  
Nightmare  
  
Necrid  
  
Spawn  
  
Link  
  
Team Nintendo: Captain- Mario  
  
Wario  
  
Fox  
  
Bowser  
  
Marth  
  
Team DBZ: Captain- Goku  
  
Vegeta  
  
Gotenks  
  
Pan  
  
Android 17  
  
Team Horror: Captain- Freddy Krueger  
  
Jason  
  
Chucky  
  
Michael Myers  
  
Pinhead  
  
Team Smash Bros.: Captain- Zelda  
  
Samus  
  
Jigglypuff  
  
Falco  
  
Roy  
  
Team Toguro: Captain- Younger Toguro  
  
Karasu  
  
Elder Toguro  
  
Bui  
  
Sakyo  
  
Team Kombat: Captain- Scorpion  
  
Sub-Zero  
  
Reptile  
  
Cyrax  
  
Smoke  
  
Team Marvel: Captain- Spider-Man  
  
Hulk  
  
Wolverine  
  
Daredevil  
  
Carnage  
  
Team Daria: Captain- Daria  
  
Quinn  
  
Jane  
  
Trent  
  
Chris (View other fan fictions of mine they're at "Outpost Daria" but soon they'll be here)  
  
Team Stitch: Captain- Stitch  
  
Jack  
  
Aladdin  
  
Hercules  
  
Genie  
  
Team Random: Captain- Dante  
  
Trish  
  
Jay  
  
Silent Bob  
  
Brodie  
  
Team Tekken: Captain- Jin  
  
True Ogre  
  
Paul Phoenix  
  
Eddy Gordo  
  
Bryan Fury  
  
Koto: Yes there are a lot of teams and this may take a while but it should be exciting not to mention violent. I have just gotten word of the fights.  
  
Team DBZ vs. Team Kombat,  
  
Team Horror vs. Team Keyblade,  
  
Team Nintendo vs. Team Smash Bros.,  
  
Team Sonic vs. Team Tekken,  
  
Team Daria vs. Team Random,  
  
Team Toguro vs. Team Marvel,  
  
Team Stitch vs. Team Calibur,  
  
Team Urameshi vs. Team Fantasy,  
  
In the audience...  
  
MFC: It looks like we're the last match of the 1st round and we're fighting Team Fantasy.  
  
Hiei: We should use this time to train.  
  
Kurama: You're right but how are we going to watch the fights.  
  
Yusuke: I had Kayko bring a video camera and she's going to tape everything.  
  
Kuwabara: Well the 1st 2 teams don't sound that tough so lets go train.  
  
Team Urameshi leaves the stands. They are confronted by Team Horror.  
  
Chucky: Where the fuck do you assholes think you're going?  
  
Kurama: Excuse me?  
  
Chucky: You fucks are ditching the tournament in fear of us aren't you?  
  
Hiei: Don't count on it doll.  
  
Pinhead: We will tear your soul apart.  
  
MFC: Fuck off queer boy.  
  
The team Captain steps forward.  
  
Freddy: I apologize for my team's behavior they're just excited.  
  
MFC: Don't get too excited you won't make it past the 1st round. Especially with arrogant little shits like that.  
  
Team Urameshi walks away.  
  
Freddy: Those fuckers are going to pay.  
  
Back in the ring...  
  
Koto: Will Team DBZ and Kombat please report to the ring?  
  
The teams do so.  
  
Well that's it for the 1st chapter. The fighting will begin next chapter read and review. 


	2. Round 1 Begins

Round 1 Part 1 of many  
  
Koto: Ok you all know the rules the 1st team to have all their members beaten or killed lose.  
  
Pan: I'll go first.  
  
Android 17: No I will.  
  
17 steps into the ring and then Cyrax.  
  
17: So it appears it's another android.  
  
Koto: You may begin.  
  
17 charges at Cyrax. Cyrax raises his fist and 17 runs right into knocking him down hard. Cyrax goes to crush 17's head but the android moves. 17 blasts Cyrax in the face but the cyborg keep on coming.  
  
17: What the fuck?!  
  
Cyrax shoots out a green cyber net and 17 jumps out of the way of it. The thing snags Pan and she is disintegrated. 17 looks back and looks to Cyrax in shock. A long pole with grips at the end comes out of Cyrax's chest and grabs 17 by the head and drags him into his chest. A blender sound and screaming is heard. Cyrax opens his chest and blood pours out of it.  
  
Koto: And what a gruesome death it appears Cyrax wins!  
  
Goku: This is my fight now.  
  
Koto: So it appears the Captain of team DBZ is taking on Cyrax.  
  
Goku steps in the ring.  
  
In the audience...  
  
Gohan: Oh my god Pan just died.  
  
Shang Tsung: Fatality.  
  
Gohan: Who are you?  
  
Shang Tsung: I'm the owner of the team.  
  
Gohan: You're monsters killed my daughter!  
  
Shang Tsung: So what?  
  
Gohan turns Super Saiyan and swings at Shang Tsung. He misses and Shang Tsung grabs Gohan's arm and sucks out his soul.  
  
Shang: Flawless victory.  
  
Back in the ring...  
  
A regular Goku is on a full frontal attack against Cyrax but not landing one punch. Goku turns SSJ and punches the cyborg across the ring. Cyrax crashes outside the ring. Cyrax gets up and walks back into the ring. Cyrax starts spinning his head around and flies up like a helicopter and comes back down on Goku slicing him up.  
  
Koto: Another win for Team Kombat it doesn't look like Team DBZ's day.  
  
Vegeta: So Gotenks, wanna go in.  
  
Gotenks: Fuck that and fuck you I'm leaving.  
  
Gotenks ditches Vegeta at the side of the ring. He runs through the halls and slams into Younger Toguro.  
  
Toguro: Isn't your team fighting.  
  
Gotenks: Fuck that I'm ditching there's no way we can win.  
  
Toguro: A true fighter wouldn't leave his last remaining teammate alone he'd fight along side him to the end.  
  
Gotenks: FUCK YOU!  
  
Toguro slams his fist through Gotenks' face.  
  
Toguro: If you're not a true fighter you shouldn't be in this tournament.  
  
Toguro walks away. Back in the ring a Super Saiyan Vegeta is beating down Cyrax. Cyrax tries to uppercut him but gets kicked in the side of the head. Cyrax slides across the ring.  
  
Koto: It appears that Cyrax has finally met his end against Vegeta.  
  
Cyrax climbs back in the ring. He crawls across the ring. Vegeta brings his foot down and smashes Cyrax's head all over the ring.  
  
Koto: Looks like it's now 4-1 next fighter.  
  
Sub-Zero walks into the ring.  
  
Vegeta: So you're my opponent bring it queer.  
  
Sub-Zero quickly uses his freeze attack and hits Vegeta. Sub-Zero walks over and pushes it back and Vegeta smashes all over the ring.  
  
Koto: Team Kombat advances. I just hope the next fight is a little less violent.  
  
In the audience...  
  
Jay: Yo Silent Bob, did you see that shit. MotherFucker was all Mortal Kombat and shit.  
  
Silent Bob nods.  
  
Dante: Jay, that's because they are from Mortal Kombat. You know how all the Universe collided well they're from the Mortal Kombat Universe. Why'd I come here I'm not even supposed to be here today.  
  
Randal: Because I wanna see burn boy get his ass decapitated.  
  
Jay: Ha you stupid motherfucker my ass doesn't have a head. Hey Dante, who are we fighting?  
  
Dante: Team Random.  
  
Jay: Hey ain't Chris on that team?  
  
Silent Bob nods.  
  
Jay: Ain't that about a bitch he's cool too.  
  
Back in the ring...  
  
Koto: Team Horror and Team Keyblade please report to the ring.  
  
Both teams walk to the sides of the ring.  
  
Donald: I'll go in first.  
  
Freddy: So who wants to go.  
  
Jason walks into the ring after Donald.  
  
Koto: FIGHT!  
  
Jason cuts off Donald's head. Donald's body falls to the ground blood spills everywhere.  
  
Jafar: My turn.  
  
Jafar jumps at Jason only to get stabbed through the face and the Jason brings his machete all the way down Jafar's body.  
  
Koto: Oh and a brutal move by Jason.  
  
Freddy: Hey bitch don't compliment him he's just getting warmed up.  
  
Chucky: Jason's gotta stop being a fairy and start doing some real damage to this team.  
  
Riku (to Sora): Do you hear that that guy is just toying with us.  
  
Sora: Maybe I should step in.  
  
Ansem: Don't worry it's my turn.  
  
Ansem pulls out his Dark Keyblade and steps in the ring. Jason raises his arm to slash Ansem in half. Ansem jumps to the side and stabs his Keyblade through Jason's heart.  
  
Ansem: Very simple.  
  
Jason turns to Ansem and snaps the Keyblade in half. Ansem creates the discs and throws one at Jason and it cuts his throat.  
  
Ansem: That's gotta be it.  
  
Jason throws his Machete through Ansem.  
  
Outside the arena...  
  
Botan is running to Team Urameshi. She gets to them.  
  
Botan: You guys should come see this, Team Keyblade is getting killed literally by Team Horror.  
  
MFC: You guys keep training I'll check it out.  
  
MFC races to the audience and stops next to Yukina.  
  
MFC: I heard what's happening?  
  
Yukina: Look at the ring.  
  
MFC glances down at the ring and sees the 3 bodies. Blood is all over the ring and Riku is stepping in.  
  
MFC: Oh shit this isn't good.  
  
Back in the ring...  
  
Riku: I will strike you down.  
  
Jason brings down his machete and Riku blocks it with his Keyblade. Riku stabs Jason repeatedly with his Keyblade and blasts him with a beam from it. Jason hits the ground. Koto counts to 10 but then Jason gets up.  
  
Freddy: Jason NO! Let Pinhead fight.  
  
Jason walks back to the outside of the ring and Pinhead steps in.  
  
Riku: Bring it fool.  
  
Pinhead: Gladly.  
  
Suddenly chains shoot out of the ring and latch onto Riku from all angles.  
  
In the audience...  
  
Chris: This looks all too familiar.  
  
Quinn: Didn't we fight like all of those guys.  
  
Daria: I think so.  
  
Jane: They don't have a pray.  
  
Back in the ring...  
  
The chains suddenly tear Riku apart. Sora steps in the ring.  
  
Sora: Ultima Weapon!  
  
His keyblade turns into Ultima Weapon. He slashes Pinhead down not killing him but knocking him out. Michael Myers steps up to the plate and stabs Sora in the shoulder. Sora cuts off Michael's head. Chucky leaps into the ring and bites Sora's leg. Sora tires to put his Keyblade through the doll from hell but misses. Chucky knocks him down and start slamming his head into the ring. Sora uses Graviaga and crushes Chucky but this doesn't kill him ether. Freddy walks in and Sora slashes at him but misses shamefully. Freddy stabs his claws into the Keyblader's heart. Sora falls to the ground.  
  
Koto: Team Horror has won. Oh god I think I'm going to throw up.  
  
Koto starts to run out of the ring slipping on the blood along the way.  
  
In the audience...  
  
MFC: Poor kids he should've never made that wish.  
  
MFC looks over and sees Kairi crying tremendously. MFC walks over to her.  
  
Kairi (crying): Why'd they have to die?  
  
MFC: Sora wished for this he should've thought for about it. But don't worry if my team wins this tournament everything is going back to the way it was before Sora made that stupid wish.  
  
Kairi: Well I'll be rooting for you.  
  
MFC: Ok well I'm going back to training my team also feels we can pull off an hour or 2 more of training before our match.  
  
MFC walks away.  
  
Back in the ring...  
  
Koto comes back out.  
  
Koto: Alright there will be an intermission while we clean up.  
  
In the fields where Team Urameshi trains...  
  
MFC:...So that's what happened.  
  
Hiei: We underestimated them.  
  
Kurama: MFC, do you think we have a chance of beating them if we face them.  
  
MFC: Yea.  
  
Voice: That's awfully cocky of you considering what you just saw.  
  
MFC spins around and sees the 4 members of Team Horror.  
  
MFC: You guys are fucking assholes killing fucking kids.  
  
Freddy: That was what the match was for.  
  
MFC: But that was pretty pathetic it took all of you to weaken down a kid and you lost one of your men.  
  
Freddy: We toyed with them and Michael Myers isn't dead we got a body double.  
  
Hiei: You fuck!  
  
MFC: I've had enough I may be a demon but I wouldn't have slaughtered a whole team like that you and I are fighting now Krueger!  
  
Freddy: So be it.  
  
End of Chapter 2. Read, Review, and don't be too mean. 


	3. Round 1 Continues

Round 1 Part 2 of 4  
  
MFC: Alright Freddy, you and me right now.  
  
Freddy: I'm going to cut your throat bitch.  
  
MFC and Freddy charge at each other. They both go to punch the other when a blue blur zips by knocking both their arms away. MFC and Freddy jerk their heads and see Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
Sonic: Guys keep the fighting in the ring.  
  
MFC: Fuck off hedgehog you have you idea what this is about.  
  
Sonic: Ok if you wanna kill each other fine I tried to stop you.  
  
Freddy: The blue guy is right I'll save it for the ring.  
  
Team Horror walks away.  
  
Sonic: Don't waste your energy on him MFC you'll need it for us.  
  
Sonic zips away.  
  
Voice: Hey MFC!  
  
MFC: Who the fuck is it now!  
  
MFC turns around to see Team Daria.  
  
MFC: WHAT?  
  
Daria: You just seem to be making a lot of friends at this tournament.  
  
Chris: You've gotta relax.  
  
MFC: Fuck you. This place is too crowded I'm going to train somewhere else.  
  
MFC leaves. Team Urameshi follows him.  
  
MFC: This sucks.  
  
Hiei: What are you bitching about now?  
  
MFC: Fucking stupid Sora he had to make that goddamn wish.  
  
Kurama: Relax MFC. We should keep training it sounds like the next matches are starting.  
  
In the ring...  
  
Koto walks out.  
  
Koto: Ok gore fans the next fight is Team Nintendo vs. Team Smash Bros.  
  
The teams arrive at ringside. Roy enters for Team Smash Bros and Bowser enters for Team Nintendo.  
  
Koto: Fight!  
  
Bowser blows out a wave of flames, which Roy jumps over, and kicks Bowser in the face. The dragon moves back a little but seemingly unfazed by the attack. Bowser brings down his fist at Roy but Roy rolls out of the way. Roy draws his sword and slashes at Bowser's body. The shell around him keeps him protected and he knees Roy. Roy holds his chest. Bowser grabs Roy and picks him up about to bite off his head. As Bowser opens his mouth Roy jams his flaming sword through the back of Bowser's throat. Roy pulls it out and jumps out of the grip.  
  
Koto: A victory for Team Smash Bros.  
  
Wario steps in. Wario shoots a little fireball at Roy. Roy steps over it. Roy kicks at Wario but Wario puts up his arm and blocks it. Wario gives Roy a crushing blow to the face sending him out of the ring. Roy gets back in. Roy runs at Wario head on. Wario charges up a punch and when Roy is right infront of him Roy dashes behind Wario and stabs him from behind.  
  
Wario: But I'm a Wario I'm a going to win.  
  
Wario falls to the ground.  
  
Fox: This can't go on.  
  
Fox jumps in the ring. Roy grips his sword tightly. Fox pulls out his gun and in a flash shoots Roy through the head.  
  
Koto: One win for Team Nintendo.  
  
Falco: My turn.  
  
Falco blasts off into the ring right at Fox. Fox rolls out of the way and shoots at Falco. Falco puts up his reflector shield and the blast goes right back at Fox. Fox does a backflip over it. Fox runs at Falco with tremendous speed and kicks him in the chin. Falco is sent back but stops himself. Falco uses the blast off move and crashes into Fox bolting him into the audience wall. The wall crumbles all over Fox. Falco raises his arm in victory. But Fox blasts out of the debris. Fox blasts back at the blue falcon. Fox this time crashes into Falco. Falco is sent sprawling through the air and into the audience. Koto counts to ten and proclaims Fox the winner. Jigglypuff suddenly starts to run away at ringside. Samus charges up one of her blasts and fires it at the Pokemon pansy vaporizing the wuss.  
  
Zelda: Has she no shame just running like that.  
  
Samus: Pathetic that's why I killed her.  
  
Zelda: Well it looks like one of us has to fight.  
  
Samus: On 2nd thought maybe the running wasn't such at bad idea.  
  
Zelda: Don't pussy out on me.  
  
Samus: But-  
  
Zelda: NO EXCUSES IN FACT FUCK THE RULES!  
  
Zelda transforms into Sheik and kills off Mario. Zelda transforms back.  
  
Zelda: Fox, Marth, do you want to join Team Smash Bros or do you want to die.  
  
Fox and Marth: Go Team Smash Bros!  
  
Koto: Team Smash Bros advance to the next round. Next fight Team Sonic vs. Team Tekken.  
  
Team Sonic speed to the ring. Team Tekken takes their time. The 2 teams arrive at the ring.  
  
Sonic: So who wants to fight this round?  
  
Amy: I'll fight and then have mad outrageous sex with you.  
  
Sonic: Oh my god, just get in there and don't die.  
  
Amy skips into the ring and for Team Tekken, Paul goes into the ring. The fight begins and Amy doesn't waste time. She pulls out her sledgehammer and smashes Paul's head everywhere. In a rage Bryan Fury leaps into the ring only to get his ribs broken by a blow to the chest with the hammer. Bryan hits the ground. Amy raises the hammer.  
  
Sonic: Don't waste your time. Koto, count to ten.  
  
Koto does so. Eddy Gordo moves in and Amy can't seem to hit him with her hammer. Eddy kicks Amy in the face and she flies across the ring. Eddy moves in closer when Amy trips him. When he's on the ground Amy hits him so hard with the hammer he bounces up 100 feet in the air and comes down and dies on impact.  
  
Amy: This is fun.  
  
In the stands...  
  
MFC is overseeing the fight.  
  
MFC: Hmmm sexy.  
  
Voice: Hello bastard.  
  
MFC turns around and sees Jamie Shinomori.  
  
MFC: Holy shit didn't Eidelite kill you?  
  
Jamie: To the untrained eye he did.  
  
MFC: You lost me.  
  
Jamie: He missed my vital organs but knocked the wind out of me.  
  
MFC: And what do you want me to do?  
  
Jamie: Just came to tell you.  
  
MFC: WHY IN THIS STORY WOULDN'T IT MAKE MORE SENSE TO SHOW UP IN MY DARK TOURNAMENT!  
  
Jamie: Yes. But I decided to come watch this tournament. Oh and by the way where is Hiei?  
  
MFC: Training.  
  
Jamie: Take me to him.  
  
MFC: No.  
  
Jamie decapitates MFC with her chains. MFC picks up his head and puts head back on.  
  
Voice: Where's Kurama?  
  
MFC turns around and sees Suki Maehara.  
  
MFC: Training.  
  
Suki: Take me to him.  
  
MFC: I'm watching the fucking match!  
  
Jamie and Suki: NOW!  
  
MFC: Fine. Follow me.  
  
MFC bolts out of the stadium followed by the lovers of Hiei and Kurama.  
  
Back in the ring...  
  
Amy has just beat True Ogre to nothing. Jin steps in the ring. Jin powers up a punch and tries to hit Amy. Amy brings the hammer down and flattens his fist. Jin tries to kick her but she jumps out of the way. Amy just smashes Jin all over the ring to end the match.  
  
Amy: Jeez this was easy.  
  
Koto: Team Sonic wins.  
  
Out in the training field...  
  
MFC: Hiei, Kurama look who I found.  
  
Hiei and Kurama: What?  
  
Jamie and Suki walk out from behind MFC. Hiei and Kurama see them.  
  
Hiei and Kurama: OH SHIT!  
  
Hiei and Kurama run into the woods. Kurama trips over a log.  
  
Kurama: HELP ME HIEI!  
  
Hiei: Sorry friend but every man for himself.  
  
Hiei keeps on running. Outside of the woods MFC, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are dying of laughter.  
  
MFC: Oh this is priceless.  
  
Yusuke: I know I have it on camera.  
  
Kuwabara: If only Yukina liked me.  
  
MFC stops laughing and punches Kuwabara in the face. MFC and Yusuke then laugh even more. Hiei is hiding in a tree.  
  
Hiei: She'll never find me here.  
  
Jamie (jumping down from a higher branch): Oh really.  
  
Hiei: NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Well that's it for Part 2 Read, Review, and Save Kurama and Hiei. 


	4. Deep Into Round 1

Round 1 Part 3 of 4  
  
Koto is standing in the ring.  
  
Koto: Well gore fans our next match is Team Daria vs. Random.  
  
The 2 teams walk to the ring. Chris is wearing a red outfit, shirt brown hair (shirt, jeans, and trenchcoat.)  
  
Chris: Well Daria, after watching a few fights aren't you glad I gave you a scythe otherwise we may not be able to hold our own.  
  
Daria: Yet another reason I'm glad you talked me into this.  
  
Jane: Well look at the bright side if the other team doesn't kill us the crowd will.  
  
Quinn: This better not get my clothes dirty I bought them on sale and they won't return them.  
  
Trent: What am I doing here again?  
  
Chris: We needed another member for the team.  
  
In the stands. . .  
  
MFC: Hmmm interesting neither of these teams have any real power I wonder how they expect to get passed the round after this one.  
  
Hiei (covered in lipstick marks): You're obviously not concentrating look at the kid in the red and look at the Captain of Team Random closer.  
  
Kurama (also covered in lipstick marks): I see.  
  
MFC: So those 2 are actually low-level demons. Oh and you guys do realize you're covered in kiss marks.  
  
Hiei: WHAT?! (rubs his face and sees lipstick) FUCK!  
  
Kurama: o.0 MFC I don't think you understand it would have been more pleasant if they had raped us.  
  
They both run to a restroom.  
  
Back in the ring. . .  
  
Koto (nagging): Whenever you guys are ready.  
  
Brodie: I'll go in first but this is kinda like what happened to my Cousin Walter one time he got in a fight and actually got his dick ripped off! True story this happened a little while after he got the cat stuck in his ass and jerked off on a supposedly doomed airplane.  
  
Brodie steps into the ring.  
  
Daria: Trent, I think your band members are looking for you I'd get into the ring they'll never think of looking for you in a populated place.  
  
Jane: And while you're in there you can fight oh wait that's what you have to do anyway.  
  
Trent: Whatever.  
  
Trent steps into the ring.  
  
Koto: FIGHT!  
  
Trent just stands there lazily. Brodie walks over and kicks Trent in the face. Trent hits the ground with a hard thud.  
  
Trent (getting up): This is the weirdest concert I've been to.  
  
Daria: It can't be the fact that he's trying to kill him and there's no actual music playing.  
  
Trent: Oh I thought it was going to be different this is just like every other concert I've been to.  
  
Brodie runs at Trent and gets clotheslined. Trent starts moshing to music that isn't playing he jumps around ring and starts smashing into Brodie. The Mallrat can't seem to get up a good defense. Brodie gets hit in the back and slams into the ground. Trent moshes toward Brodie but Brodie is ready this time and grabs Trent and knees him in the stomach. Trent spits up and blood and Brodie punches the grunge rocker in the jaw sending him into the ground. Brodie jumps on Trent's neck snapping it.  
  
Koto: Brodie wins!  
  
Brodie: Oh shit did I just do that?  
  
Jay: Yea Brodie-Man noochie noochies. You beat that motherfucker like it ain't no thang.  
  
Brodie walks out of the ring and Trish walks in.  
  
Chris (V.O): That's not even a real being.  
  
Quinn: Ugh why is she wearing that it's so not her color.  
  
Chris: I may have to handle this.  
  
Chris steps into the ring.  
  
In the stands. . .  
  
MFC (V.O): Not even a real being is she well she's got a nice rack. I'm going down to ringside.  
  
MFC walks through the doorway and down to the ground level. A guard stops MFC.  
  
MFC: Move.  
  
Guard: Sir, you cannot go to ringside.  
  
MFC: You shall move or you will die.  
  
Guard: Stand back.  
  
MFC picks up the guard and shoves him through a cement wall and walks out to ringside. In the ring Chris and Trish are staring each other down.  
  
Trish: THERE!  
  
Chris: What?  
  
Chris looks behind him. Trish takes advantage of Chris' gullibility and electrocutes him. Trish being able to move the bolts raises Chris up and slams him into the ring. Chris gets up and dodges another electricity attack. Chris rushes at Trish and kicks her out of the ring. Trish goes flying to MFC. MFC steps aside and Trish crashes into the audience. Koto counts to 5 and Trish is back in the ring.  
  
Trish: Quick Dante, give me your guns.  
  
Dante: Right.  
  
Dante tosses Trish his handguns. Trish opens fire on Chris. Chris is now dodging the bullets like mad. Chris can hear them whiz by and this is nerve- racking for him. Chris dodges a few more rounds and takes a charge at Trish. He jumps up and punches vertically down. This plows Trish through the ground. Chris takes the guns in the process and fires into the hole Trish made. Chris turns and points the guns at Koto.  
  
Chris: Count.  
  
Koto (nervous): Ok.  
  
Koto counts to 10.  
  
Dante: NO TRISH! I am going to kill you.  
  
Dante jumps into the ring and pulls out Alastor (electric sword). Dante runs at Chris and in return takes a devastating kick to the chest by Chris. Chris aims the guns point blank at Dante's head. Dante smacks the guns out of Chris' hands and stabs his sword through Chris' foot so deep in the ground Chris can't pull it out.  
  
Dante: Wait here.  
  
Dante walks back a little and jumps into the air and becomes the Alastor demon. Dante starts firing bolt after bolt of lighting into Chris.  
  
Quinn: How much can Chris take?  
  
Daria: Just enough until he dies.  
  
Jane: Even at a time like this you keep your cynical humor.  
  
Daria: Yep.  
  
Jane: That's why you're my best friend.  
  
Chris suddenly bursts into flames and when the flames clear a red demon with huge wings emerges. Chris flies at Dante and Dante flies at Chris. They both throw a punch at each other and their fists collide making sparks fly everywhere. Dante punches Chris in the face then dodges a fireball Chris shot from his mouth. Chris flies into Dante knocking the wind out of him. Dante notices MFC at ringside.  
  
Dante (V.O): What is that guy doing here I'm sensing huge power from him is he here to interfere with the match.  
  
MFC (V.O to Dante): I'm only here to watch keep your mind on the fight.  
  
Dante: You can read my thoughts.  
  
MFC: You just keep asking questions and that why you died.  
  
Dante: What?  
  
Dante looks up and Chris flies right through him. Chris lands on the ground safely followed by the dead body of Dante.  
  
Koto: Chris wins.  
  
In the stands. . .  
  
Randal: This is it Dante burn boys are going to get their asses kicked.  
  
Dante: Randal, are you sure these are good seats.  
  
Randal: Why?  
  
Dante: We're surrounded by demons.  
  
Randal: So?  
  
Dante: That doesn't strike you as odd.  
  
Randal: They're smarter and nicer than the customers we have to put up with are.  
  
Dante: Whatever.  
  
Back in the ring. . .  
  
Jay enters the ring.  
  
Jay: You know what Silent Bob you suck I've gotta fight this motherfucker well, fuck that if I die I'm dying high.  
  
Jay pulls out a blunt and lights it up.  
  
Jay: Yea the only way to travel.  
  
Chris: Jay are you seriously going to fight me stoned?  
  
Jay: You're mama. (Starts laughing)  
  
Chris: Fuck you.  
  
Chris charges at Jay and takes a swing but Jay staggers out of the way of Chris' punch. Chris fires a fireball at Jay. Jay trips over himself and it misses him. Jay gets up and staggers to Chris and jams the blunt in his eye.  
  
Chris: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!  
  
Jay starts laughing uncontrollably.  
  
MFC: This is fucking weak.  
  
MFC pulls out a beer and chucks it at Chris and hits him in the face. Chris grabs his face and flips over.  
  
Koto: HEY, You're not on either team why are you fighting?  
  
MFC: Shut up bitch.  
  
Jay staggers over to Chris and picks up the broken glass around him and stabs Chris in the back of the head.  
  
Jay: Damn that was the weirdest game of Pong I've ever played.  
  
Daria: Do you want me to take care of this?  
  
Jane: Go ahead.  
  
Daria leaps into the ring and in one foul swoop slices Jay in half. Daria spins around and throws the scythe like a Frisbee and slices Silent Bob and Brodie in half. It keeps going but MFC jumps over it.  
  
Koto: After that it appears Team Daria wins.  
  
Daria: I thought the people in this tournament were smart enough to get away from that.  
  
Jane: Daria, what have I told you about getting your hopes up?  
  
Daria: Nothing.  
  
Jane: Then it's ok but don't your hopes up.  
  
Koto: Now for Team Toguro and Team Marvel!  
  
The 2 teams walk to the ring. Team Toguro all shoot MFC wicked stares. Team Marvel sends Hulk into the ring first. Karasu enters for Team Toguro.  
  
Koto: Ok we have Karasu vs. Hulk, FIGHT!  
  
Hulk stomps toward Karasu. Hulk punches down at Karasu. The gothic lover of Kurama leaps in the air. Hulk looks up and Karasu is swooping down at him. Hulk takes a swing and hits Karasu in the stomach sending him into the crowd.  
  
Hulk: HULK SMASH!  
  
Koto starts counting but Karasu is back in the ring by 3. Hulk slams his fists into the ground making an earthquake and throws Karasu off balance. Hulk leaps at Karasu and Karasu runs his hands down Hulk's face.  
  
Hulk: Puny thing like touching Hulk what a queer.  
  
Karasu: I needn't touch you to defeat you it's just one of the perks.  
  
Hulk's face explodes open covering Koto in blood.  
  
Koto: Karasu, is the winner.  
  
Wolverine: Cockroaches, I'll fight them all.  
  
Elder Toguro: Bui, you handle this.  
  
Bui steps into the ring. Wolverine unleashes his claws and starts to do his slashing at Bui. Bui's armor isn't getting harmed at all from the claws so Bui forms his axe and slams it through Wolverine.  
  
Younger Toguro: Bui, it's my turn.  
  
Younger Toguro steps into the ring.  
  
Toguro: All 3 of you attack me.  
  
Spider-Man, Carnage, and Daredevil run into the ring and start attacking Younger Toguro. Toguro is blocking the attacks easily. Spider-Man shoots his webs along with Carnage's symbiote web and tie Toguro up. Daredevil bashes Toguro in the face with his stick thing. Toguro struggles with the webs as he his being pummeled by Spider-Man, Carnage, and Daredevil. Toguro powers up to 60% and bursts out of the webs. Spider-Man kicks Toguro in the face but to no effect. Toguro punches the Captain of Team Marvel in the face and pieces of Spider-Man's head flies everywhere. Daredevil speeds to Toguro but gets a hole punched through his stomach. Carnage kicks Toguro in the face and sends the demon sprawling across the ring. Toguro gets up and dodges an axe fist Carnage has made. Toguro tries to uppercut Carnage and misses, Carnage does a backflip kick breaking Toguro's chin. Toguro hits the ground with a massive crash. Koto counts to 10. But To  
  
Carnage: You fools can try your luck.  
  
Elder Toguro, Bui, and Karasu all go into the ring and in a swift movement Carnage is killed. In slow motion Elder Toguro stabs Carnage through the face, Bui slices him in half, and Karasu blows him up.  
  
Koto: Team Toguro wins!  
  
Elder Toguro picks up his brother and they leave. MFC decides to leave and see how Kurama and Hiei are doing after the "rape". MFC sees Kurama and Hiei in the crowd.  
  
MFC: Why are you guys sitting?  
  
Kurama: They're looking for us.  
  
MFC glances up and sees Jamie and Suki walking around.  
  
MFC: Do you guys want me to take care of them?  
  
Hiei and Kurama nod. MFC floats up to Jamie and Suki.  
  
MFC: Hey I know where Hiei and Kurama are.  
  
Jamie and Suki: WHERE!  
  
MFC: They are-  
  
Sapphire: MFC!  
  
MFC: Oh shit!  
  
MFC ditches followed closely by Sapphire of Serenity.  
  
Announcer: The next match has been changed Team Urameshi will fight Team Calibur.  
  
Kurama: This isn't good.  
  
Yusuke (next to Kayko): I thought we had more time.  
  
Koto: Team Urameshi and Team Calibur please report to the ring.  
  
Read, Review, and SAVE MFC! 


	5. Round 1 Conclusion

Round 1 Part 4 of 4  
  
Koto: Will Team Urameshi report to the ring NOW!  
  
Team Calibur are at the ring Link inside the ring waiting. Team Urameshi emerges from the doors.  
  
Hiei: Sorry we're late we had to find our team members.  
  
Kurama: So who's going to fight 1st?  
  
MFC: I'll have a go at it.  
  
Kuwabara: No I want to fight him.  
  
MFC: Too fucking bad.  
  
Kuwabara: We play paper, rock, scissors for it ok.  
  
They go for it MFC gets rock and Kuwabara gets paper. MFC glares at his hand and then punches Kuwabara in the jaw and he slides across the floor. MFC walks in the ring.  
  
Link: You're going down.  
  
MFC: You can have the first move.  
  
Koto: FIGHT!  
  
Link pulls out his bow and shoots an arrow at MFC's head. MFC catches it between his fingers and snaps it in half. Link draws his sword and runs toward the demon. MFC creates a black disc and throws it infront of Link. Link runs into it and it swallows him in darkness. MFC creates another disc behind him and Link falls out of it. Link turns around and charges at MFC. He goes to cut MFC in half put MFC jumps on the tip of Link's blade. Link drops the sword and pulls out a bomb.  
  
MFC: Oooooo did I ever tell you I was telepathic?  
  
Kurama and Hiei: WHAT?  
  
Kurama: He never mentioned telepathic powers.  
  
Hiei: This guy has like a bottomless arsenal of attacks.  
  
MFC uses his mind to melt the bomb into Link's hand and kicks him across the ring.  
  
Link: If I go I'm taking you with me.  
  
Link runs at MFC and punches his bomb hand at him MFC is not on guard and the bomb explodes. The dust clears and Link is obliterated and MFC is unconscious on his knees.  
  
Hiei: That bomb must have taken its toll.  
  
Koto: One win for Team Urameshi.  
  
Nightmare steps in.  
  
Announcer: The next match will be MFC vs. Nightmare.  
  
Koto: WAIT!  
  
Kurama: Oh no he's knocked out and I'm sensing strong spirit energy from Nightmare. This is like what happened to me.  
  
Nightmare drags his enormous . . . sword in the ring and sets it down. (What did you think I was going to say pervert.) The match begins and Nightmare kicks MFC across the ring. Nightmare picks him up and hurls the KOed hero in the ring face first. Nightmare kicks MFC in the side shattering his ribs. MFC awakes and lets out a scream in pain. MFC stands up and creates a black hole portal and throws it over Nightmare. Nightmare gets sucked in. Nightmare then is dropped in the audience from another black hole. Nightmare plows through the crowd to get back to the ring. MFC stands there ready for him. Nightmare runs back into the ring and picks up his sword and swings it down at MFC. MFC zips away and stomps Nightmare's face into the ground. Nightmare gets back up almost instantly and slices off MFC's head. MFC's body hits the ground with vengeance.  
  
In the stands . . .  
  
Sapphire: That's what you get for killing Link asshole!  
  
In the ring . . .  
  
Nightmare raises his sword in victory. But MFC gets up.  
  
MFC's head: You dumb motherfucker!  
  
MFC's body latches onto Nightmare and explodes.  
  
Koto: Another win for Team Urameshi.  
  
MFC: Now kick my head out of the ring.  
  
Koto punts MFC's head out of the ring.  
  
MFC: One of your turns I'm going to need awhile to grow back my body.  
  
Hiei: I'll step in.  
  
Hiei jumps in and so does Spawn the match starts off with a kick from Hiei to the side of Spawn's neck. Spawn bounces on one foot and regains his balance. Hiei draws his sword and takes a few slashes at Spawn. The dead man superhero evades everyone. He then lands a few punches on Hiei. Hiei connects a Fist Of The Mortal Flame but Spawn is barely unfazed he just lands on his ass. Spawn spears Hiei to the ground. Hiei drives his sword through Spawn's stomach but misses any vital organs. Spawn gets up and Hiei punches Spawn straight in the mouth. Spawn looks as if he's beaten as he hits the ground but a chain comes off his shoulder and stabs Hiei through the leg. Hiei falls to one knee. Spawn then unleashes another chain and it wraps around Hiei and lifts him into the air. Spawn squeezes the chains tighter and then drops Hiei. Hiei gets up after a while and pulls off his bandana revealing his Jagan Eye.  
  
Spawn: You fool why don't you just surrender?  
  
Hiei: Death will come long before submission.  
  
Spawn: So be it.  
  
Spawn shoots out another chain and Hiei jumps over it.  
  
Hiei: DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!  
  
The flame dragon hits Hiei arm and then shoots at Spawn. Spawn is engulfed by the dragon and killed.  
  
Koto: Now that it's finally over 1 win for Team Calibur.  
  
Team Urameshi: WHAT?!  
  
Koto: When Hiei was down didn't you hear me count to 10?  
  
Kurama: Damnit this is like what happened to me in the 1st Dark Tournament with Karasu.  
  
Hiei: Shit!  
  
Yusuke: I'll take the next fight Hiei.  
  
Cerevantes: I'll take on the Captain.  
  
Cerevantes steps in the ring and then Yusuke does. Calibur's captain draws his swords. Yusuke fires a Spirit Gun and Cerevantes deflects it. Cerevantes leaps at Yusuke and stabs at him with the swords Yusuke jumps backwards and kicks him in the chin. Yusuke fires 2 Spirit Guns and knocks the swords out of Cerevantes' hands. The pirate kicks Yusuke in the face and Yusuke takes a ferocious bolt into the side of the stadium. Yusuke gets up and aims his Spirit Gun at Cerevantes. Cerevantes runs and picks up his swords just in time to hold the Spirit Gun at bay. Cerevantes struggles a little bit and deflects it back. Yusuke jumps over the beam as it comes back to him. Cerevantes lunges through the air and stabs Yusuke with both his swords.  
  
Cerevantes: STOP STRUGGLING!  
  
Cerevantes rips the swords out of Yusuke's sides and Yusuke splits in half. Yusuke's body falls to the ground.  
  
MFC: Oh shit.  
  
MFC opens his mouth and gives Yusuke enough Spirit energy to put himself back together. Cerevantes turns back around in shock. Yusuke fires a Spirit Gun right through Cerevantes.  
  
Koto: After a stunning near death Yusuke just annihilates Cerevantes.  
  
Necrid steps in the ring and so does Kurama.  
  
In the audience . . .  
  
Suki: Oh my Kurama is going to get hurt.  
  
Jamie: I say we kill the author for making our characters like this.  
  
Suki: Ok.  
  
Suki and Jamie leave.  
  
In the ring . . .  
  
Kurama has his Rose Whip out and Necrid uses his little ball to form a huge axe he swings down at Kurama. Kurama rolls out of the way and lashes Necrid's leg off. Necrid loses balance and falls on the ground.  
  
Kurama: Sorry but I'm just going to finish this.  
  
Kurama slashes Necrid in half with his Rose Whip.  
  
Koto: The victors are Team Urameshi.  
  
Team Fantasy or should I say just Sephiroth enters the ring.  
  
Koto: Where is the rest of your team?  
  
Sephiroth: They decided that I can handle them myself and they'd rather train a little longer.  
  
Koto: Ok Team Stitch please comes out.  
  
Team Stitch enters and Aladdin steps in the ring. Aladdin takes 2 swipes of his sword at Sephiroth. The son of Jenova blocks them with ease.  
  
Sephiroth: Comet.  
  
A huge comet comes and smashes Aladdin. Jack steps into the ring to be killed by Bolt 3. Genie tries out his magic and Sephiroth is unaffected and slices Genie in half. Hercules charges into the ring but Sephiroth knocks him out with a simple attack. Stitch comes into the ring and pulls out his lasers and fires at Sephiroth. Sephiroth deflects them with his sword. Stitch lunges at Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth decapitates Stitch with one punch and the fight is over.  
  
Koto: Another quick win. Team Fantasy advances so the team line-ups are like this:  
  
Team Kombat vs. Team Horror  
  
Team Smash Bros. vs. Team Sonic  
  
Team Daria vs. Team Toguro  
  
Team Urameshi vs. Team Fantasy  
  
Koto: So the next round will start up shortly.  
  
Ok that's it Read, Review, and vote for me.  
  
New to the fan fiction upcoming stories:  
  
Demon Wars  
  
The All New Dark Tournament Hosted by MFC Chapter 4  
  
Demon Crimelord Chapter 2  
  
Hogwarts in A Blender Chapter 2  
  
And a whole mess of Daria stories. 


	6. Round 2 Begins With A Bang!

Commencement of Round 2  
  
Koto: Hello death fans we've got Team Kombat against Team Horror. The 2 teams may now enter the ring.  
  
Team Horror enters first. Team Kombat enters followed by their new member the ice ninja chick Frost.  
  
Koto: Will the teams please put in their 1st opponent?  
  
Reptile steps up and then Pinhead.  
  
Koto: Begin.  
  
Reptile pulls off his mask instantly and shoots his tongue at Pinhead. Pinhead pulls one of the hooks off his belt and slices it off. Green blood pours from the wound and some splatters Pinhead's leg and burns away at it. The blood happens to be acid. Reptile's blood is acid if you didn't already know. Reptile puts his mask back on and does a flying kick into Pinhead's face sending the Cenobite sprawling through the air. Pinhead gets up and summons the chains but Reptile gracefully dodges them all. Reptile leaps forward and punches at Pinhead. Pinhead moves and Reptile throws another punch and Pinhead moves again. Pinhead pulls out one of his hooks and stabs it into Reptile's stomach and rips it open. Pinhead rolls out off the way while the blood pours out of the fighter. Reptile falls into his own blood and sizzles away.  
  
Koto: Pinhead wins.  
  
Michael Myers takes Pinhead's place in the ring and Sub-Zero walks in.  
  
Koto: Begin.  
  
Michael Myers walks toward Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero freezes the ground and Michael Myers slips. Sub-Zero jumps next to him and kicks the psychopath in the ribs. Michael Myers rolls across the ring and gets up and takes out his butcher knife. Michael waits for Sub-Zero to get close enough and takes a slash at him. Sub-Zero dodges and uppercuts Michael. The Halloween man goes flying into the air. Sub-Zero shoots a freeze beam up and freezes Michael solid. Michael comes back down to the ring and shatters.  
  
Koto: Sub-Zero is the winner.  
  
Freddy: Shit that was actually Michael Myers. Jason, you're up next.  
  
Jason walks into the ring. Scorpion relieves Sub-Zero of this fight. The match begins explosively. Scorpion shoots the wire from his hand and it plunges into Jason. Jason pulls the wire and Scorpion is flung to him. Jason prepares his machete but the ninja spins out of the way before he gets stabbed. Scorpion kicks at Jason but Jason grabs his foot and spins him around furiously. Scorpion at one point bounces off the ground. Jason lets go and Scorpion is flung into the stands. Koto starts the count but the wire flies from the crowd and right through Jason's head. Jason is pulled into the stands. Scorpion pulls the wire from his hands and starts to walk away. Jason gets up and walks toward Scorpion. Scorpion spins around and sees the towering Jason above him with his machete raised. Jason brings it down but misses. The 2 combatants battle in the stands unintentionally killing many people. Jason finally grabs Scorpion by the throat and lifts him up. Jason jams his machete many times into Scorpion's stomach. But Jason doesn't realize that Scorpion's blood is lava. So as Scorpion bleeds to death all over Jason. The oversized mama's boy is burned away.  
  
Koto: It appears the match is a draw.  
  
Chucky: Shit.  
  
Freddy: I'll take the next match.  
  
Pinhead: Let me.  
  
Freddy: No I'm going in.  
  
Freddy steps in the ring. Ninja Smoke also enters the ring. The match begins. Smoke tries some normal karate but Freddy evades all the punches and kicks. Freddy slashes Smoke's arm. Smoke creates a mist and no one can see anything. There are punches and kicks thrown and when the smoke clears Smoke is scattered across the ring. Freddy looks at his gloves like it was no problem. Frost walks in. Frost immediately creates and ice ball and shoots it at Freddy's glove. Freddy leaves his hand infront of it until the last minute and pulls it up. Freddy grins and does a cartwheel toward Frost. Freddy slashes up with his claws but Frost jumps back. Frost leaps up and kicks the child murder in the mouth. Freddy stops himself with one leg and looks back at Frost and licks his lips. Frost makes an ice sword. Frost uses the sword but Freddy slices the sword in half.  
  
Freddy: This bores me.  
  
Freddy slashes Frost across the face and she falls to the ground dead. From behind him Sub-Zero is charging up an ice blast but a chain grabs his arm and pulls it back. Sub-Zero looks over to see Pinhead shaking his head. 2 more chains burst out of nowhere and latch onto his other arm and face. Sub- Zero is then pulled apart.  
  
Koto: It appears Team Horror wins and now for Team Smash Bros. and Team Sonic.  
  
The teams enter Team Smash Bros. has a new member: Mewtwo. Representing Team Sonic was just Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails.  
  
Zelda: Is this some sort of joke.  
  
Sonic: No joke but I figured Amy and Shadow can sit this one out.  
  
Fox: You're nuts.  
  
Knuckles: I'll fight first.  
  
Knuckles goes into the ring.  
  
Mewtwo: Let me show you a true Pokemon's power.  
  
Mewtwo teleports into the ring.  
  
Koto: Let the fight start.  
  
Knuckles charges up a punch and swings at Mewtwo. The Pokemon teleports behind our favorite Echidna and kicks him in the back. Knuckles falls to the ground.  
  
Mewtwo: Pathetic.  
  
Knuckles jumps up and drills into the ring. He surfaces behind Mewtwo and slams his fist into Mewtwo's head. Mewtwo turns around in rage and throws a psychic beam at Knuckles. Knuckles dodges it all Matrix style. Knuckles runs at Mewtwo. Knuckles punches Mewtwo twice and then a super charged fire punch and sends the Pokemon out of the ring and into orbit.  
  
Koto: Well since Mewtwo isn't even in the stadium anymore I guess Knuckles wins.  
  
Mewtwo: WAIT!  
  
Mewtwo floats down from the sky.  
  
Zelda: Let me guess Mewtwo teleportation.  
  
Mewtwo: Only way to travel.  
  
Mewtwo glares at Knuckles. Mewtwo does a weird movement with his arms and suddenly Knuckles can't move. Mewtwo floats down to the ring and kicks Knuckles in the mouth. Knuckles hits the ground but is lifted back up by Mewtwo's mind. Mewtwo then repeatedly slams him to the ring. After the 5th slam Mewtwo leaves Knuckles on the ground. Mewtwo walks over to him and puts his foot on Knuckles' head.  
  
Mewtwo: This game is old.  
  
Knuckles (V.O): Just where I want you.  
  
Knuckles breaks the barrier and uppercuts Mewtwo's head off. As Mewtwo's head comes down he kicks it at Team Smash Bros.  
  
Knuckles: So who's next?  
  
Marth steps in the ring.  
  
Marth: So you're not as weak as I thought.  
  
Knuckles: Mewtwo didn't have anything but teleportation I could have broke that hold at anytime.  
  
Marth: Well I won't toy with you.  
  
Marth as quick as light darts behind Knuckles and slashes down with his sword. Knuckles rolls the other way and slams the back of his fist into Marth's face. Marth drops his sword and cringes in pain. Knuckles picks it up. Knuckles plays around with it a while by cutting off one of Marth's legs and stabbing him lightly many times. Now Marth is hoping around the ring. Knuckles holds the sword by the tips and flings it at Marth and stabs through the back of his head. Marth falls to the ground and dies.  
  
Koto: Win 2 for Team Sonic.  
  
Zelda: Damnit do I have to do everything?  
  
Zelda enters the ring.  
  
Sonic: Hey Knuckles let me fight.  
  
Knuckles: Whatever.  
  
Knuckles walks out of the ring. Sonic bounces in.  
  
Sonic: Hey Fox and Samus you come in here too.  
  
Samus and Fox walk in the ring. The match begins Sonic moves over one step or what appears to be one step and all of Team Smash Bros. collapse into bloody piles of nothing. In slow motion Sonic Light Speed Dash attacked them all numerous times.  
  
In the audience. . .  
  
MFC: He's very quick even compared to me.  
  
Hiei: I could barely keep up with him.  
  
Kurama: I couldn't.  
  
Kuwabara: Isn't our fight soon?  
  
Yusuke: No shit dumbass I'm still wondering why we're not training we're fighting TEAM FANTASY!  
  
MFC: We've been training mostly the whole tournament we need to rest. Oh and Hiei this time Sephiroth is mine.  
  
Hiei: What?!  
  
MFC: Basic and simple I fight Sephiroth or I kill you. I also sense very bad things in store for our next fight so I wanna fight their strongest member as a precaution. You guys can die I can't. I feel one of you will die.  
  
Team Urameshi: WHAT?!  
  
End of Chapter Read, Review, and listen to Ozzy! 


	7. Round 2 Wraps Up

Round 2 Ends  
  
Koto: Gore fans do we have an exciting match next Team Toguro vs. Team Daria! Teams please report to the ring.  
  
Team Daria walks out with someone who looks like Chris (it is Chris read the Daria stories and you'll find out Chris had an evil twin.). Karasu and Bui enter for Team Toguro.  
  
Daria: Let me guess your evil twin was killed?  
  
Chris: Yep.  
  
Jane: Uh this may just be the chemotherapy but I only see 2 members of the other team.  
  
Daria: No there is only 2 unless I slipped into insanity also.  
  
Quinn: You 2 are so weird.  
  
Chris: I wonder why they only sent 2 guys out.  
  
Jane (pulling out the Uzis): I'll handle them or my name isn't Jane Lane.  
  
Jane hops into the ring. Bui walks into the ring.  
  
Koto: Fight!  
  
Jane unloads a round on Bui but it does nothing due to his armor.  
  
Jane: Uh oh.  
  
Daria (to Jane): I'm sorry your name again?  
  
Bui makes his axe out of thin air and swings it at Jane's head. Jane ducks and kicks Bui in the face. Bui doesn't move. Bui uppercuts Jane and sends her into the air. Bui turns his axe up and Jane barely moves out of the way in time again. Jane grabs the Uzis off the ground and aims for where some skin is showing on Bui and unloads a clip. This time Bui hunches over in pain. Jane runs to kicks Bui's helmet off when at the last minute he slashes up with his axe and cuts Jane in half.  
  
Koto: One win for Team Toguro.  
  
Daria: NO!  
  
Chris: Oh shit!  
  
Quinn: Ewwwwwwwwwww  
  
Karasu: Here I'll fight next.  
  
Quinn: I want to try.  
  
Chris: Um Quinn, you do remember watching this guy from the audience right?  
  
Quinn: No.  
  
Chris anime faints.  
  
Quinn gets into the ring.  
  
Daria: By the way what's Quinn using?  
  
Chris: I've taught her some magic.  
  
Daria: This may be as interesting as a hangnail so if you don't mind I'm going to watch this.  
  
The match begins and Quinn blasts a pretty pink beam at Karasu. The gothic demon lazily steps out of the way. Quinn runs at him with a glowing pink ball beam in her hand. She punches down and he jumps back and kicks her in the face. The beam that is still in her hand explodes and she's tossed across the ring. Karasu walks over to her and picks her up.  
  
Karasu: Such innocent eyes.  
  
He starts stroking her hair.  
  
Karasu: Such a pretty thing like you. It's a shame I'm going to kill you.  
  
Karasu gently brings his hand down Quinn's face. Quinn is scared motionless.  
  
Karasu: It's always fun taking the life of someone you care for.  
  
Chris: I've had enough.  
  
Chris jumps into the ring and smashes his fist into Karasu's face. Karasu flies backwards. Chris charges at him again but this time he misses his punch and his face explodes. Karasu gazes at Quinn and Daria and holes blow into their stomachs.  
  
Koto: After 3 gruesome deaths by Karasu. Team Toguro advance.  
  
In the stands . . .  
  
MFC: That bastard he gets under my skin and he's not even talking to me.  
  
Kurama: You must block out what he says.  
  
MFC: Real fucking easy to do right?  
  
Hiei: Time to go our match is starting.  
  
Team Urameshi and Team Fantasy arrive at the ring.  
  
Yusuke: I want to fight 1st.  
  
Kuwabara: Fine by me.  
  
MFC: No one asked you, you goofy date raping, dirty Sanchez receiving, asshole.  
  
Kuwabara: Making fun of my personal life isn't going to offend me anymore.  
  
Hiei: Do you know what you just said?  
  
Kuwabara: Yes. . . HEY FUCK YOU MAXIMUM FAGGOT CHRIS!  
  
MFC: MAXIMUM FUTURE CHRIS! I'LL KILL YOU WITH YOUR OWN VITAL ORGANS IF YOU FUCK WITH ME ONE MORE TIME!  
  
Everyone in the stadium has a sweat drop thing.  
  
Koto: Ok. . . now Yusuke vs.?  
  
Aeris: I'll fight.  
  
Aeris steps in the ring.  
  
The match begins and Aeris swings her staff at Yusuke. Yusuke jumps over it and kicks her in the face. Aeris spins around and hits the ground. Aeris gets up and stabs at Yusuke and nails him right in the leg.  
  
Aeris: Fire2  
  
Aeris launches a big flame from her staff Yusuke dives out of the way.  
  
Yusuke: Spirit Gun.  
  
Yusuke fires his Spirit Gun at the side of Aeris. Aeris spins around and knocks it into the crowd. Aeris hurls the staff like a javelin. Yusuke catches and spins it around all fancy like. Aeris rams head first into Yusuke's gut and knocks the wind out of him. Yusuke falls to the ground. Koto counts to 10.  
  
Koto: One win for Team Fantasy.  
  
MFC: WHAT THE FUCK!  
  
Laughter erupts from the crowd.  
  
Hiei: How fucking embarrassing.  
  
Kurama: I don't think I can stand here.  
  
Vincent: Fine then come in here and fight me fox boy.  
  
Kurama: I ask you not to underestimate me.  
  
Vincent: Whatever you say now get in here.  
  
Kurama steps in the ring.  
  
Koto: Fight!  
  
Vincent pulls out his strongest gun (Outsider I think) and fires it at Kurama. Kurama dodges it.  
  
Kurama: If the best thing you're going to use against me is guns you should give up now.  
  
Vincent: Quake3  
  
The ground rumbles and a huge rock smashes into Kurama's jaw from under the ground. Kurama flies out of the ring. Vincent fires another shot at Kurama and takes out his leg. Kurama struggles to get up.  
  
Kurama (V.O): This team uses magic and very powerful types I'm going to have to transform if I can't seem to beat his magic.  
  
Kurama gets back into the ring. Vincent uses another Quake3 but misses. Kurama pulls out his Rosewhip and slashes Vincent's gun in half. Kurama runs at Vincent and knees him in the stomach. Kurama grabs Vincent's head as he's going up and slams it back down into his knee. Blood shoots from Vincent's mouth and then he slams on the ground. Vincent gets up and grins.  
  
Vincent: I didn't realize I'd have to use my Limit Break.  
  
Vincent transforms into Chaos. I'm not quite sure what Chaos looks like though. Vincent slashes at Kurama. The Kitsune dodges but barely. Vincent leaps at Kurama and tackles him. Vincent starts tearing away at Kurama when a sudden burst of energy sends Vincent off he looks over and sees Yoko Kurama.  
  
Yoko: I'm sorry but you now have to die.  
  
Vincent runs at Yoko Kurama. Yoko Kurama darts to Vincent and puts his hand through Vincent's mouth and tosses him into the crowd.  
  
Koto: One win for Team Urameshi.  
  
Kuwabara: All right we're tied.  
  
MFC (sarcastically): Yes lets start celebrating.  
  
Kuwabara: I'll fight next.  
  
MFC: Whatever floats your boat.  
  
Kuwabara steps in the ring and for Team Fantasy Quistis enters.  
  
Kuwabara: You're awfully pretty will you go out with me?  
  
Quistis: You're not my type.  
  
Kuwabara: What's your type?  
  
Quistis: Men of any kind.  
  
Kuwabara: But I uh . . .  
  
Kuwabara looks over his shoulder to see his team laughing at him.  
  
Kuwabara: What's so funny you guys?  
  
Hiei: You do realize what she just said right?  
  
Kuwabara: No. . . YES! I am a man, lady and if it weren't for my rule about fighting girls I'd kick your ass.  
  
Kuwabara turns around and starts to walk out of the ring when a chain splits him in half.  
  
Quistis: I'm so sorry my mistake.  
  
Koto: I didn't even start the match but another win for Team Fantasy!  
  
Yusuke: WHAT!  
  
Hiei: This is bullshit!  
  
MFC: I'll fight.  
  
MFC climbs into the ring. Quistis immediately tries to strike him with her chain but he grabs it from her. Quistis runs at him but MFC grabs her too. MFC starts to walk away.  
  
MFC: Get me when it's my fight.  
  
MFC out of the fighting area.  
  
Hiei: What was that all about?  
  
Kurama: Do you really need to ask?  
  
Hiei: Good point. My turn.  
  
Hiei jumps into the ring and Cloud walks in.  
  
Hiei: Ok time to fight.  
  
Koto: Begin!  
  
Cloud draws his Buster Sword and Hiei pulls out his Katana. The 2 swordsmen collide and there is a loud cling of the metal. Cloud swipes at Hiei but Hiei smacks away the sword. Hiei jumps into the air and does a front flip and slams his sword down and Cloud guards it off. Hiei lands behind Cloud and kicks him in the back. Cloud spins around with his sword and cuts Hiei's after image. Hiei is right infront of Cloud and tires to bring his sword through the mercenary. Cloud jumps to the side.  
  
Cloud: Cross-Slasher!  
  
Cloud starts to slash with immense power and speed Hiei can't defend against all of them and hits the ground after being slashed 2 out of the 8 times.  
  
Cloud: If you thought that was bad you should see Omnislash it's more powerful, quicker, and a lot more slashes are thrown.  
  
Cloud holds his Buster Sword up and changes into the Ultima Weapon! Cloud slashes the ground and a razor like beam splits through ground and shoots at Hiei. The Fire Apparition jumps over it. Hiei falls straight down over Cloud's head and uses Fist of The Mortal Flame. Cloud gets hit and there is an explosion in the ring. The dust clears and Cloud is on the ground with Hiei standing over him.  
  
Hiei: Count Koto it's over.  
  
Koto: 1 2 3 WAIT!  
  
Cloud starts getting up. Hiei kicks him across the ring. Cloud slides across the ring and stands up.  
  
Cloud: Cure 3!  
  
Cloud suddenly heals completely.  
  
Hiei: WHAT!?  
  
Cloud walks back to Hiei and knees him in the stomach and uppercuts him into the air.  
  
Cloud: Bolt 2!  
  
A lighting bolt strikes Hiei in mid air. Hiei falls to the ground bloody and charred. Cloud picks up his sword and does his classic victory stance.  
  
Yusuke: Kurama, Hiei's being beaten pretty badly.  
  
Kurama: Yes and his opponent can heal himself, which is going to make it harder to beat him. When he uses that Cure 3 thing it takes a lot out of him he'll be able to do it only a few more times with his current power.  
  
Yusuke: Does Hiei have a chance?  
  
Kurama: Maybe if he gets off the ground.  
  
Cloud starts to walk out of the ring.  
  
Hiei (getting up): Where do you think you're going?  
  
Cloud: You should have stayed down.  
  
Cloud gets back into fighting position. Hiei picks his sword up from the ground. Cloud runs at him and the swords collide again but Hiei's sword snaps in half. Cloud tries to up slash Hiei but the fire Demon jumps back and then forward and kicks the mercenary in the mouth. Hiei looks down at his broken sword.  
  
Hiei (V.O): Not this move again it's so distasteful and this is a worthy opponent of a noble death.  
  
Cloud: Prepare to die Demon.  
  
Hiei (V.O): Oh Fuck this.  
  
Hiei picks up the sword and entices Cloud to charge him. Cloud foolishly does this. Cloud leaps into the air with his sword raised. Hiei suddenly does Sword of The Darkness Flame. Cloud drops his sword in midair and falls to the ground. Hiei tosses his sword to the side and falls to his knees.  
  
Hiei: It's must be over.  
  
Cloud: No (cough) it's not (spits blood on himself) Cure 3.  
  
Cloud rises again.  
  
Cloud: I summon Ifirt.  
  
The summon bursts out of the ground and sends a huge fire wave at Hiei.  
  
Hiei: That was a horrible mover on your part.  
  
Hiei braces himself and the fire hits him but instead of hurting him it heals him back to a good amount of his Spirit Energy.  
  
Cloud: NO!  
  
Hiei: How does it feel to live in a constant haze of stupidity?  
  
Cloud: I'LL SHOW YOU OMNISLASH!  
  
Cloud's sword shines with energy as he bolts to Hiei and takes numerous slashes at over demon friend. Hiei dodges them all and stops it right in the middle with a Fist of The Mortal Flame. Cloud drops the sword and flies back.  
  
Hiei: Let me put you out of your misery. DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!  
  
The black wave slams into Hiei's hand and he fires it at Cloud the attack proves too much for our "member" of Soldier.  
  
Koto: Hiei Wins! It appears to be 2 wins each.  
  
MFC walks back into the stadium.  
  
MFC: What did I miss?  
  
Yusuke: Just a really good fight.  
  
Kurama: It appears MFC that you're fight is up.  
  
MFC: Cool.  
  
MFC walks into the ring. He looks across the ring and sees Sephiroth.  
  
MFC: Quite sexy you are.  
  
Sephiroth: What?  
  
MFC: Just joking.  
  
Sephiroth: You're weird.  
  
Koto: Fight!  
  
Sephiroth walks to MFC. MFC lazily puts his hand up and uses some psychic powers to vaporize Sephiroth's sword.  
  
Sephiroth: Oh well a true fighter isn't measured by his weapon.  
  
MFC: Yea but you're not a true fighter.  
  
Sephiroth: I'll make you pay for saying that. Comet!  
  
A huge comet plummets into MFC. The comet shatters and MFC is lying on the ground. MFC gets up. Sephiroth uses Fire 3 and sets MFC on fire. MFC eventually puts himself out.  
  
Sephiroth: You're a joke you can't fight.  
  
MFC: You do realize that you're hiding behind magic?  
  
Sephiroth: I don't need to.  
  
Sephiroth walks over to MFC and punches him in he face. Sephiroth gives him a left hook and then a right one and then an uppercut. MFC backhands Sephiroth to the floor.  
  
MFC: How humiliating I just bitch slapped you and after all the attacks you did to me.  
  
Sephiroth wipes the blood from his mouth and punches into MFC's stomach. He then sets an Ice 3 in there. Sephiroth kicks MFC and he shatters. MFC reforms.  
  
MFC: You are really disappointing me stop this before you wear yourself out.  
  
Sephiroth tries to punch MFC in the face again but MFC catches it. MFC pulls Sephiroth toward him and into a knee. Sephiroth spits up blood.  
  
MFC: You have 2 choices join our team and enter the Semi Finals or keep on fighting and die without any honor.  
  
Sephiroth: What?  
  
MFC: You realize this wasn't going to be your fight to win. You aren't dazzling anyone you're acting like you have the match under control and are just blinded by pride. Join our Team or die it's quite simple.  
  
Sephiroth: Fine I'll join you but my fans aren't going to be happy out how much you embarrassed me.  
  
MFC: Whatever.  
  
Koto: Does that Team Urameshi wins?  
  
MFC: Yea.  
  
Team Urameshi walks out of the stadium.  
  
In the crowds. . .  
  
Sonic is standing over looking the matches. Sonic grins and flashes yellow really quickly and walks away.  
  
End of Chapter Read, Review, and don't be mad I actually think Sephiroth is badass. 


	8. The Mad Quick SemiFinals aka Round 3

Round 3 in A Nutshell  
  
Koto: It appears that there are 4 teams left. Team Sonic, Horror, Toguro, and Urameshi. Our next match is Team Horror vs. Team Sonic.  
  
The Team Horror walks out and they only have Freddy, Chucky, and Pinhead. Team Sonic walks out but it is only Shadow.  
  
Chucky: What's this shit?  
  
Shadow: Quite simple my porcelain friend I'm going to kill you all.  
  
Chucky: This fucker has it coming let me kill him.  
  
Freddy: Fine beat up a hedgehog see if I care.  
  
Chucky climbs into the ring he's shorter than Shadow. Chucky pulls out a knife.  
  
Koto: FIGHT!  
  
Chucky tries to stabs Shadow but Shadow grabs Chucky's hand with immense speed. Shadow backhands Chucky to the ground. The Good Guy doll gets up but "The Ultimate Lifeform" boots him across the ring. Chucky gets on his hands and knees and coughs up blood. Shadow walks toward him. Chucky looks for his knife vigorously.  
  
Shadow: Looking for this?  
  
Chucky looks up and Shadow is holding his knife.  
  
Chucky: Oh shit.  
  
Shadow stabs the knife through Chucky's head and into the ring.  
  
Koto: One win for Team Sonic.  
  
Pinhead: I'm next.  
  
Pinhead jumps in the ring and instantly tries the chain bit. But Shadow speeds around them with ease. Shadow bounces into Pinhead's face sending the Cenobite crashing into Freddy. Pinhead pulls out his hook and climbs back into the ring.  
  
Pinhead: I'm going to tear your soul apart.  
  
Pinhead glides over to Shadow. Shadow kangaroo kicks Pinhead. Pinhead swings the hook at him but misses. Pinhead looks around and Shadow is nowhere to be found.  
  
Shadow: Hey big over here.  
  
Pinhead turns around and still nothing.  
  
Shadow: On your shoulder big guy.  
  
Pinhead looks on his shoulder and sees Shadow. Shadow grabs Pinhead's head and tears it off.  
  
Shadow jumps off the body as it falls. Shadow turns to Freddy and gives him the finger. Freddy walks into the ring with grace. The match begins. Shadow runs at Freddy and charges right into his stomach. The Dream Killer gets the wind knocked out of him. Freddy gets off the ground and slashes at Shadow's stomach. Shadow jumps back and then onto Freddy's glove. Shadow runs up Freddy's arm and kicks his teeth out. Freddy falls to the ground spitting out teeth and blood.  
  
Freddy: DAMN YOU!  
  
Shadow starts running in circles around Freddy. Shadow bolts into Freddy's side and them runs circles again and then again bolts into his side. Freddy kneels in pain and sees Shadow running at him head on. Shadow jumps into the air and goes into a ball and smashes into Freddy's face sending it all over the ring. Shadow stands up and he's covered in blood.  
  
Koto: TEAM SONIC GOES TO THE FINALS!  
  
In the locker room . . .  
  
MFC is sitting in a corner messing with something.  
  
Hiei: MFC, what are you doing?  
  
MFC: Making Demon guns.  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
MFC: Yea guns with bullets that kill demons.  
  
Yusuke: Why not use energy?  
  
MFC: Sometimes you're out of energy.  
  
Sephiroth: Good point.  
  
MFC: Sephiroth, wanna come fight Team Toguro with me?  
  
Sephiroth: Doesn't the whole team have to come?  
  
MFC: Nah they need to rest up.  
  
Sephiroth: Whatever.  
  
MFC and Sephiroth walk out to the ring and see Team Toguro waiting for them.  
  
MFC: Oh look it's pretty boy and his minions.  
  
Sakyo: Thank you.  
  
MFC: I was talking to Elder Toguro.  
  
Elder Toguro: Thank you.  
  
MFC walks into the ring.  
  
MFC: So who's first?  
  
Bui walks into the ring.  
  
MFC: Alrighty then.  
  
Koto: Fight.  
  
MFC puts his hands in his trenchcoat and pulls out his demon guns in a classic cool looking fashion. The guns are red with black stripes. MFC fires then both simultaneously. MFC stops after about 5 shots. Bui drops dead to the ground.  
  
Koto: One win for Team Urameshi.  
  
Sakyo (dumbfounded): What happened?  
  
MFC: Like the demon guns sorry I couldn't think of a better name for your demises.  
  
Elder Toguro: I'm not afraid of guns.  
  
MFC: Maybe you should be.  
  
MFC aims one of the guns at Elder Toguro and pulls the trigger. Elder Toguro drops.  
  
MFC: Did I mention I made it that they hit the vital organs exactly no matter if they move?  
  
Karasu: Guns don't scare me either.  
  
Karasu jumps into the ring but Sephiroth steps in and slices off Karasu's head.  
  
MFC: Thank you, Sephiroth.  
  
Koto: Ok those weren't matches but 2 more wins for Team Urameshi.  
  
MFC: Oh fuck this.  
  
MFC shoots both Younger Toguro and Sakyo in the head.  
  
MFC: Round over lets go.  
  
MFC and Sephiroth walk away.  
  
In the audience . . .  
  
Sonic: Well Tails do have something to counter attack those guns.  
  
Tails: Just give me a few minutes Sonic I'll have something.  
  
Knuckles: Thank god this tournament is almost over so then we can go home.  
  
Sonic: To the planet as cool and blue as me.  
  
Rouge: Why aren't I in the matches with you?  
  
Amy: Cause they picked me instead of you. Face it you're too old.  
  
Rouge: You flat chested little slut I'll scratch your eyes out.  
  
Amy: When you run do you get black eyes?  
  
Rouge: FUCK YOU!  
  
Shadow: This I'd like to see.  
  
Eggman: Why am I here?  
  
Sonic: Cause there must be one more kill in this chapter.  
  
Eggman: What?  
  
Sonic boots Eggman down through the audience stairs and Eggman gets his neck snapped by the Sonic and Shadow fan girl section.  
  
Shadow: Did that really have anything to do with the story?  
  
Sonic: No but his fatass kept eating my snacks.  
  
Knuckles: Rouge, if you stop punching Amy I'll make out with you.  
  
Rouge: Ok.  
  
Knuckles and Rouge make out session. o.0  
  
MFC walks up to them all.  
  
MFC (looking at Rouge and Knuckles): Kinky.  
  
Shadow: What do you want?  
  
MFC: To wish you guys luck.  
  
Sonic: But we're fighting your Team  
  
MFC: No you're fighting Yusuke's team I'm just a member.  
  
Sonic: Thanks I guess.  
  
MFC grins suspiciously and walks off.  
  
Sonic: What was that about?  
  
Tails: He's up to something.  
  
Shadow: Definitely.  
  
End of the chapter Read, Review, and Vote Team Urameshi or Team Sonic! 


	9. The Last 2 Teams Square Off

Final Round  
  
Team Urameshi waits impatiently in the locker rooms.  
  
Yusuke: What's taking them so long?  
  
MFC: I think they're fixing up the stadium so that we won't slip in blood or get caught in a crack or something.  
  
Sephiroth: Hiei killed my puppet.  
  
Hiei: I'd do it again too!  
  
Kurama: So who's going to fight whom?  
  
MFC: I've figure that Yusuke will fight the chick.  
  
Yusuke: Why do I have to fight the chick?  
  
MFC: Because you don't get to fight a decent opponent since Aeris whipped your ass.  
  
Sephiroth: What happened to her?  
  
Hiei: I think she was killed by Tifa after the match.  
  
Sephiroth: Figures. By the way I want to fight the black one.  
  
MFC: Shadow.  
  
Sephiroth: Right.  
  
MFC: I'll fight Sonic.  
  
Kurama: So Hiei you and I have to choose Knuckles and Tails.  
  
Hiei: The fox boy? You fight him he's closer to your race.  
  
Kurama: I hate you.  
  
Hiei: What you want to fight the Echidna?  
  
Kurama: Yea.  
  
Hiei: Fine I don't feel like fighting too hard next round anyway just in case one of you guys die I'll need to pick up the slack.  
  
MFC: Should I bring my guns?  
  
Sephiroth: Those things are really gay.  
  
MFC stick it to Sephiroth's head without looking up.  
  
MFC: I pull the trigger Hiei going to have a tougher fight than Tails.  
  
Sephiroth: You won't pull it.  
  
MFC cocks the gun Sephiroth unsheathes his sword and puts it to MFC's throat.  
  
MFC: I'm immortal dumbass only immortals can kill immortals.  
  
Sephiroth: Shit.  
  
MFC puts the guns away.  
  
MFC: I'll use them as a last stand.  
  
Team Sonic locker room . . .  
  
Tails: Sonic, I figured out how to counter act the bullets.  
  
Sonic: How?  
  
Tails: Become Super Sonic!  
  
Sonic: I need the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Amy: What do you think I was doing during your fights?  
  
Shadow: Fucking me . . . I mean looking for the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Amy: That's right.  
  
Knuckles: Which one?  
  
Amy: Both.  
  
Everyone: o.0  
  
Sonic: Bring them to ringside with us.  
  
Tails: Ok.  
  
After an hour more of waiting they are called out to the ring.  
  
Koto: You've waited and waited and waited some more but now for Team Urameshi vs. Team Sonic for the final round!  
  
Amy: I'll start.  
  
Yusuke: I guess I'm in.  
  
MFC: HaHa.  
  
Yusuke: Fuck you.  
  
Yusuke walks into the ring.  
  
Amy: Oooooo I like you you're sexy.  
  
Yusuke: And you're a pink hedgehog so I don't think it will work out.  
  
Amy: Why do boys always say that?  
  
In the audience . . .  
  
Sapphire of Serenity runs up to Jamie and Suki.  
  
Sapphire: Sorry I'm late is Sephiroth fighting yet.  
  
Jamie: No just Yusuke vs. Amy.  
  
Suki: I can't wait till Kurama fights.  
  
Random fan girl: I can't wait till that MFC fights he's so hot.  
  
Jamie: Who the fuck, are you?  
  
Fan girl: I'm Monica. Just like the in F.R.I.E.N.D.S.  
  
Monica has shoulder length dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, a knee length black skirt, a D cup (I'm bored of the basics), and a homemade shirt of her and MFC. All and all this girl is hot!  
  
Sapphire: Well MFC isn't stronger than Sephiroth!  
  
Monica: If you did watch the Team Urameshi and Team Fantasy you'd know MFC could've destroyed Sephiroth at any given moment.  
  
Jamie: Shut up both of you the match is starting.  
  
In the ring . . .  
  
Yusuke charges at Amy and punches her across the ring. Amy gets up and wipes her mouth and sees blood. She instantly gets pissed and pulls out her hammer. Amy runs at Yusuke and smashes her hammer into his chest. Yusuke grabs his chest in pain. Yusuke falls to his knees.  
  
MFC: Don't tell me it's over already?  
  
Amy lifts the hammer above her head but Yusuke decides it's better not to be a pussy and die on your knees so he spears Amy. Yusuke now on top of Amy starts pounding her face. Amy grabs him with her legs and slams his head into the ring. Amy gets up and then so does Yusuke. Yusuke points his finger at Amy.  
  
Yusuke: Spirit Gun.  
  
Yusuke fires his Spirit Gun at Amy. Amy jumps over it and comes down in Yusuke's direction and kicks him in the mouth. Yusuke slides across the ring and to his team's side. Yusuke looks at MFC.  
  
MFC: First a girl now a girl hedgehog. Why do you have a dick you obviously don't need it since you can't use it you're fighting like a girl.  
  
Amy: I heard that!  
  
MFC: Like me correct myself you're fighting like you did when you first started as a Spirit Detective.  
  
Yusuke: Fuck you.  
  
MFC: I'd say you and Amy make a cute couple but you'd like to be the man in the relationship and she owns you right now.  
  
Yusuke: FUCK YOU!  
  
Yusuke charges up and turns around as Amy is sneaking up behind him with her hammer. Yusuke punches Amy's head right off. Amy's head flies into the stands and a fan catches it. Then he's jumped by other people.  
  
Koto: One win for Team Urameshi.  
  
MFC: Oh my Yusuke you're practically a lady now.  
  
Yusuke: Asshole.  
  
MFC: Filthy language from such a pristine girl.  
  
Yusuke lunges at MFC. MFC holds him back.  
  
Tails: I'm going to avenge Amy.  
  
Tails flies into the ring. Hiei knowing that he's fighting walks into the ring. Hiei walks up to Tails.  
  
Yusuke: Since Kuwabara's not here I'll say it. Hiei he's about as tall as you.  
  
Hiei: Blow it out your ass Yusuke.  
  
Koto: Fight.  
  
Tails flies up to Hiei's face and punches him. Hiei looks at him with a grin and uppercuts the 8-year-old fox. Tails does a backflip in the air but is stopped in the middle of it when Hiei grabs his tails and slams him into the ring. Hiei draws out his sword but then puts it back away.  
  
Hiei: I'm not going to kill you you're not worth it.  
  
Hiei walks away and Koto counts to 10.  
  
Knuckles: This is embarrassing.  
  
Sonic: Let hope the fights start to get good.  
  
Shadow: Want me to fight?  
  
Knuckles: No I'll go.  
  
Knuckles jumps up and glides into the ring. Kurama steps into the ring. Koto begins the match. Kurama pulls out a Rose. Then he notices Knuckles isn't anywhere to be found. Kurama jumps quickly to the side to dodge Knuckles' Drill Claw out of the ground. Kurama quickly turns the Rose into the Rosewhip and he whips it at Knuckles as he's running but Knuckles moves to the side and keeps running. Knuckles gets up to Kurama and punches him in the stomach. Kurama knees Knuckles into the air and steps back holding his stomach. Kurama feels something warm coming out of him. He looks at his hands and sees they are covered in blood. Kurama looks at Knuckles and he has his fists raised and Kurama sees the spikes on them. Kurama grits his teeth and runs at Knuckles and kicks at him. Knuckles ducks and uppercuts at him. Kurama tilts back and kicks Knuckles in the chest. Knuckles steps back. Knuckles uses this thunder attack (Sonic Adventure 2). Kurama is struck and he lets out a yell. Knuckles runs and headbutts him. Kurama slides across the ring.  
  
In the audience . . .  
  
Suki: NO KURAMA!  
  
Suki tries to run down through the crowd but Jamie, Monica, and Sapphire hold her back.  
  
In the ring . . .  
  
Kurama gets up. A white mist surrounds him. The mist clears and Yoko appears (Ooooo I rhymed.) Knuckles stares at him.  
  
Knuckles: What the fuck?  
  
Yoko: Poor little Echidna you have no idea what I have become.  
  
Knuckles: It doesn't matter.  
  
Yoko: If you believe that you will die.  
  
Knuckles: Oh really. Incase you didn't know I've been holding back.  
  
Knuckles starts to glow red. Knuckles runs at Yoko and punches him right across the face. Yoko looks at Knuckles and grins without a scratch. Yoko boots the Treasure hunter across the ring. Yoko pulls out numerous Rosewhips. Yoko whips them all at Knuckles. Knuckles rolls out of the way and tunnels underground. Knuckles bursts out of the ground and comes down with a fire charged punch. Yoko at the last minute ducks out of the way. Yoko grabs Knuckles' leg. Yoko spins him around. Knuckles pulls off another thunder attack and it hits Yoko. This actually hurts the Kitsune. Yoko gets off the ground and is kicked instantly in the face. Yoko falls back. He gets up again and Knuckles slams his fist into Yoko repeatedly. Yoko fades back to Kurama and faints. Koto counts to 10.  
  
Koto: One win for Team Sonic.  
  
Shadow: Finally.  
  
Knuckles limbs out of the ring and passes out on the ground.  
  
Shadow: This fight will be mine.  
  
Sephiroth: I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
The 2 combatants leap into the ring. The match begins Sephiroth swings his sword (I think it's called Muranse). Shadow bolts out of the way. Shadow runs up behind Sephiroth but another slash with the sword diverts Shadow from his path.  
  
Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR!  
  
3 spear like beams come out of nowhere. Sephiroth blocks off 2 and one stabs him through the leg. Sephiroth pulls it out. Shadow spins up a light speed dash. Shadow charges it up and zooms at Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth: Bolt 3.  
  
A massive bolt hits the ball, which is Shadow. Shadow drops and slides across the ring. Shadow gets up quick but Sephiroth is already on him and kicks him into the air. Shadow shoots back down as a ball and slams into Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth bounces off the ground into the air. Shadow goes back up after him. Sephiroth elbows Shadow in the face sending him straight into the ring. Shadow creates a crater in the ring. Sephiroth lands smoothly considering he has a wound in his leg. Shadow gets up.  
  
Shadow: We appear to be evenly matched.  
  
Sephiroth starts laughing.  
  
Sephiroth: I haven't yet begun to fight.  
  
Shadow: Neither have I.  
  
The 2 charge at each other and slam into one another. Shadow flies back. Shadow gets up.  
  
Sephiroth: Ultima.  
  
A green wave hits Shadow knocking him out.  
  
Koto: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9-  
  
Shadow picks himself off the ground but he's just not with it.  
  
Shadow: Chaos . . . Emeralds.  
  
Sonic: Why?  
  
Shadow: Super . . . Shadow.  
  
Sonic: Oh here buddy.  
  
Sonic throws the Chaos Emeralds into the ring. Shadow grabs the negative energy and becomes Super Shadow. Super Shadow is silver with red stripes.  
  
Sephiroth: Ultima.  
  
The green wave comes at Shadow again but Shadow withstands it and walks toward Sephiroth. Sephiroth grips his sword. Shadow is suddenly right infront of him. Sephiroth swings the sword but Shadow kicks it out of his hand and into the audience. Shadow charges right into Sephiroth's stomach. Sephiroth flies into the wall. Sephiroth drops out of the wall.  
  
Sephiroth: METEOR! Now you this whole planet is going to be destroyed. HAHAHAHA!  
  
Super Shadow bolts into Sephiroth and blasts to the sky. They clear the atmosphere Shadow still holding Sephiroth who is elbowing Shadow. Shadow plows Sephiroth and himself right into the Meteor. There is a huge explosion and pieces of the Meteor still are falling to the planet. MFC flies up to the pieces and starts vaporizing them. MFC lowers to the tournament arena.  
  
Koto: It appears that no one won so it 2-1 in favor of Team Urameshi.  
  
MFC: No give that match to Shadow. He saved us Sephiroth went insane from being beaten he tried to kill us all Shadow was the true winner.  
  
Koto: Ok 2-2 tie the next match decides the winner.  
  
Sonic: My turn.  
  
MFC: Mine too.  
  
MFC and Sonic leap into the ring and cross each other in the air. MFC and Sonic have their backs turned to each other. MFC gives Team Sonic the finger. Sonic points and laughs at Team Urameshi.  
  
Koto: FIGHT!  
  
Sonic and MFC bolts at each other so fast you wouldn't even know they moved if there was wasn't a sudden crash. Sonic and MFC land back on the ring. Sonic runs at MFC and punches at his ribs. MFC blocks with his knee. MFC kicks Sonic across the ring. MFC raises into his trenchcoat.  
  
Sonic (V.O): I may need the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
MFC pulls an axe looking guitar from his trenchcoat. He strums the strings very hard and a beam shoots at Sonic. Sonic dashes out of the way. MFC keeps doing this. Sonic finally jumps into the air and forms into a ball and smashes through MFC's guitar and the broken pieces stab into MFC's gut. MFC starts to fall but Sonic jumps on his stomach and makes him crashes into the ring. MFC gets up but Sonic Light Speed Dash Attacks MFC right in half. Sonic stops and grins. Sonic turns around and MFC is pulling himself back together. Sonic looks shocked. MFC runs up and grabs Sonic by his spikes and spins him around with one hand. MFC jumps in the air and launches him into the ground. MFC proceeds to stomp Sonic further in the ground. Sonic shoots out of the ground with vengeance. Sonic bolts at MFC and boots him in the face and then kicks him from behind. MFC flies out of the ring but before he hits the ground Sonic is right infront of him and Sonic punches our trenchcoat demon back to the other side of the ring. MFC lies on the ground he lifts his head up and sees Sonic has a blue aura around him. MFC uses his psychic powers to shoot an invisible blast at him. Sonic flips over it and spin dashes into MFC's face. MFC falls outside the ring. MFC gets up and glares at Sonic.  
  
MFC: I'm now going to destroy any chance you have of winning this fight.  
  
MFC pulls down a sleeve of his trenchcoat and reveals a spiked bracelet. MFC unhooks it and lets out dome energy and it pushes everyone back. MFC starts walking to Sonic his footprints left in the ring. Sonic bolts around MFC but MFC cuts him off and knees Sonic in the mouth. Sonic kicks MFC in the face. MFC's head tilts back. MFC lowers it to Sonic and grins. MFC picks up Sonic and choke slams him. Sonic stumbles around and falls down. MFC doesn't let the count start. MFC picks Sonic up and uppercuts him outside of the ring. Sonic hits the ground right next to Tails.  
  
Tails: Give Sonic the Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles lays the emeralds around the beaten blue hedgehog. They glow and a yellow flash shines through the stadium. The light fades and Super Sonic stands in the ring.  
  
MFC: Please.  
  
MFC pulls out his guns and fires away at Sonic. MFC stops firing and sees Sonic is unharmed. Sonic looks at himself and grins. MFC hits the ground hard.  
  
MFC: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!  
  
Sonic: Me.  
  
MFC: You didn't even fucking move!  
  
Sonic: No you're eyes are just too SLOW!  
  
MFC bounces around in the air like a pinball. MFC hits the ground again. MFC gets up and sees a yellow blur and then crashes through the stadium. MFC lies outside the stadium. MFC runs back in and sees Super Sonic waiting in the ring. MFC runs at him and punches him in the head. Super Sonic doesn't move. Sonic slams into MFC 10 times. MFC throws up blood.  
  
MFC: I'M NOT BEING BEATEN BY A HEDGEHOG!  
  
In the audience . . .  
  
Monica: Oh no MFC.  
  
Sapphire: Face it honey, if Sephiroth lost to a hedgehog so is MFC.  
  
Monica: NO!  
  
Jamie: It appears that my love is the only one to win.  
  
Suki: That's because he fought an 8 year old.  
  
Jamie: FUCK OFF!  
  
In the ring . . .  
  
MFC: This is going to be the most triumphant thing you've ever seen. You are the only person to fight me in this form. But oddly enough you're not a person but hedgehog.  
  
MFC throw his Trenchcoat to the side. His black hair turn red and spikes up and his eyes turn completely black no white at all. A blood red aura surrounds him and his muscles bulge out of control.  
  
MFC: Now beat me AWESOME FUTURE CHRIS!  
  
Sonic: What a gay name.  
  
Sonic charges and kicks AFC in the chest. Sonic stops and drops to the ground. AFC looks at him and laughs demonically. AFC punches down but Super Sonic moves. AFC reaches out quickly and grabs the yellow hedgehog and plummets him into the ground. AFC blindly fires an energy beam and destroys ¼ of the stadium luckily no one important was killed.  
  
Hiei: MFC can't handle his transformation.  
  
Kurama: He'll destroy the whole stadium and everyone in it.  
  
Hiei: The power is enormous. We should help Sonic and bring him back down to his regular form.  
  
Yusuke: But then Sonic will beat him.  
  
Hiei: Something about that hedgehog tells me he's not into ruling or destroying everyone.  
  
Yusuke: Whatever you say.  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama jump in the ring. Hiei summons a Dragon Of The Darkness Flame, Yusuke fully powers up his Spirit Wave, and Kurama transforms into Yoko and pulls out his Rosewhip. They all attack at once AFC is engulfed in an awesome explosion. The smoke clears and AFC still stands. AFC turns around and charges into Team Urameshi putting them into the crowd.  
  
Tails: Uh oh what should we do?  
  
Knuckles: Look his trenchcoat maybe something is in there.  
  
Knuckles and Tails rummage through the trenchcoat while Super Sonic is dashing around the ring so not to be killed. Tails pulls out the guns.  
  
Tails: SONIC, CATCH!  
  
Tails throws the guns to Sonic. Sonic catches them as AFC charges toward him Sonic fires round after round into the demon. Suprisingly it works AFC starts slowing down to a complete stop and falls back. AFC deforms back to MFC. MFC gets up and sees Super Sonic. MFC fires a blast but Sonic deflects it. Sonic charges at the weaken MFC and bashes him in the stomach and then holds the gun to his head.  
  
Sonic: It appears the match is mine.  
  
MFC: Fuck you.  
  
Sonic pulls the trigger and bits of MFC's head go everywhere.  
  
Koto: The winner is Sonic and thus making Team Sonic the winners of the tournament!  
  
Sonic powers down and sits on down outside the ring.  
  
Sonic: Now for the wishes.  
  
MFC's head reforms and he gets up.  
  
Sonic: I wish for everything to be the way it was before the Keyblade Tournament.  
  
Wish grantor: Meaning?  
  
Sonic: Everyone who has died in this tournament be brought back and all the universes separated.  
  
Wish grantor: Ok that's one wish what's the other?  
  
Sonic: I want to be able to turn into Super Sonic at will.  
  
Wish grantor: Whatever.  
  
Tails: Sonic, WATCH OUT! MFC IS BACK!  
  
MFC: Thanks you accomplished what my Team set out to do.  
  
Sonic: No problem.  
  
MFC: Good-bye.  
  
Sonic: Wait. How did those guns destroy you and not faze me?  
  
MFC: You see they were demon guns they can destroy demons and demons only.  
  
MFC turns and walks away. MFC walks through the waiting room and Sora runs up to him.  
  
Sora: What happened I'm alive?  
  
MFC: Everything has been restored to its rightful order.  
  
Sora: Then why are we still here?  
  
MFC: Shit you're right the universe must be closed of that no one can get back or leave.  
  
Riku (walking up): So that basically means we're stuck on this planet?  
  
MFC: Yea.  
  
Riku: Oh fuck. Sora, this is all your fault!  
  
Sora: ME?  
  
Riku: You had to make that fucking wish.  
  
MFC: Riku just because you're right doesn't mean we should hurt him.  
  
Riku: I never said we should hurt him.  
  
MFC: Ok you convinced me.  
  
MFC punches Sora through a wall and then kicks Riku in the face. MFC searches through their pockets and steals anything of value. MFC starts to run away when a ninja star sticks into his back. MFC turns around and sees Yuffie.  
  
MFC: Bitch!  
  
Yuffie: I'm the thief around here.  
  
MFC does a somersault and kicks Yuffie n the stomach steals what she has and runs away. MFC runs into the rest of Team Urameshi.  
  
Hiei: MFC are you stealing money again?  
  
MFC: No now it's anything of value. But on a more serious note anyone who's on this planet can't get back to their universe.  
  
Kuwabara: No way so we're stuck here?  
  
Yusuke: Yes genius.  
  
Kuwabara: Damn.  
  
Sonic dashes up to them.  
  
Sonic: Why isn't anyone back to their universe?  
  
MFC: We're stuck here.  
  
Sonic: Is there anyway to get back?  
  
MFC: Yes.  
  
End of chapter. HAHA you thought this was the end of the story nope one more chapter to go. Read, Review, and play Tony Hawk's Underground. 


	10. The Worst Ending Ever aka Fellowship of ...

Fellowship of Pandemonium  
  
MFC: Disregard what I just said I know why we aren't back to our universes.  
  
Sonic: Why?  
  
MFC: Someone is fucking with the portals.  
  
Hiei: Who?  
  
MFC: I'm not sure but I am sure of one thing the answers are in that castle that just appeared.  
  
MFC points behind him and there is a huge castle that looks like something from olden times.  
  
Sonic: So should we go there?  
  
MFC: Do you want to get back to your universe?  
  
Sonic: Yes.  
  
MFC: Then lets go.  
  
Hiei: Who's going to go?  
  
MFC: I'll decide Sonic, Hiei, Kurama, Sora, Sephiroth, Riku, Mario, Dante, and Jay.  
  
Jay: Shit yea we can be like those Lord Of The Ring mother fuckers we have 9 people like the fucking fellowship and shit.  
  
MFC: That has got to be the fucking dumbest idea I've ever heard what kind of fag would like it?  
  
Sephiroth: YAY! LET'S BE A FELLOWSHIP!  
  
MFC: Jesus H. Christ.  
  
Sonic: We're the Fellowship of Pandemonium!  
  
MFC: This is going to be gay. But Jay since you're with us, there will probably be demons so take the guns.  
  
MFC tosses Jay the guns. The Fellowship sets out toward the castle. As they're venturing through the woods a bunch of demons swoop down and surround them.  
  
Demon: According to our master you shall go nowhere.  
  
MFC: Fuck off.  
  
The demon lunges at MFC and punches him in the face. MFC looks at him and cocks his eyebrow. MFC tears off the demon's head and eats it.  
  
MFC: Spicy.  
  
The demons all attack at once. Sephiroth and Hiei slash them down with their swords and the Fellowship travels on. They finally arrive at the gate. MFC walks up to the gate and knocks on it. A huge axe comes swinging down at him. MFC bends back all Matrix style and dodges the axe.  
  
MFC: Sora, Riku your Keyblades can open any lock open this one.  
  
Sora and Riku aim their Keyblades at the door and blast it open. The Fellowship walks in and is again surrounded by demons. Sora and Riku slash through them. One demon swoops down behind them but at the last second Jay blows its head off.  
  
Sora: Thanks.  
  
Jay: Snooch to the Nooch.  
  
MFC: Lets take the stairs.  
  
The 9 heroes run up the stairs. They are confronted by a Balrog (you know the big fire guys from Lord Of The Rings.)  
  
MFC: OH SNAP!  
  
Gandalf walks out from behind a pillar.  
  
Gandalf: YOU SHALL NOT . . . AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
The Balrog picks up Gandalf and bites him in half.  
  
Riku: I'll handle this!  
  
Riku runs at the Balrog and cuts off one of his legs. The massive beast falls over the edge of the stairs.  
  
Riku: Lets go.  
  
Riku starts to run when a whip snares his leg and drags him to the edge.  
  
Sora: RIKU NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Riku: Fly you fools.  
  
Riku lets go of the ledge. Sora breaks down into a crying fit. MFC picks him up and they advance deeper into the castle.  
  
Hiei: Who do you suppose is behind this?  
  
Dante: Mundus.  
  
Kurama: Why him?  
  
Dante: Because I don't like him.  
  
Hiei: Why the fuck, are you on our team?  
  
MFC: Doesn't the fellowship break in LOTR?  
  
Sonic: I think so.  
  
MFC: Thought so.  
  
MFC punches off Dante's head.  
  
Sonic: Where do we go?  
  
MFC: Up.  
  
Sonic: But there's a ceiling.  
  
MFC drops the sobbing Sora and fires a blast through the ceiling. Everyone climbs up and comes through the ceiling. They are in a massive throne room. A shadowy figure stands up and it is Mr. Burns.  
  
Mr. Burns: Excellent you've all arrived.  
  
MFC: This is going to be easy.  
  
MFC walks up to Mr. Burns and takes a swing. Burns moves swiftly and grabs MFC's arm and throws him out of the window.  
  
MFC (as he falls): Odd he's not himself.  
  
Mr. Burns: That's because I'm powered by the heartless.  
  
Dozens of heartless rise from the floor and attack the heroes. Hiei and Sephiroth slash through them but they keep on coming. Sora starts slashing through them as well. The guns to Jay's surprise work on the heartless also. Sonic speeds around them attack masses of them at a time but they just keep coming. Kurama attacks Mr. Burns but is quickly beaten.  
  
Sora: I know how to win. TRINITY LIMIT!  
  
Sora uses the beam and all the heartless are wiped out and Mr. Burns flies out of the window. As he plummets he looks up and MFC is sitting like a Gargoyle on the balcony.  
  
Mr. Burns: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
The millionaire psycho splatters on the ground. MFC flies back to the room.  
  
MFC: Everyone we must get back to the stadium that is where the portals are.  
  
At the stadium . . .  
  
17 portals have opened up. 16 for the teams and 1 for the audience.  
  
Koto: If the audience will go into the green portal it will take you to the universe you belong in. The rest the portals are marked for the universe.  
  
The Fellowship arrives. All the portals are closing. Riku surprisingly gets to his portal.  
  
Riku: Sora, come on.  
  
Kairi and Riku get into the portal. Sora runs toward the portal but he is knocked out by the fleeing Jay. MFC is getting in his portal and notices this.  
  
The portal to Kingdom Hearts is almost closed.  
  
Kairi: I'm not going to lose him again.  
  
Kairi starts to get out of the portal but Riku holds her back.  
  
Riku: We can't he wouldn't want it that way.  
  
They go completely in the portal. MFC races to Sora and picks him up. MFC hurls him into the portal as it closes.  
  
Koto: By the way MFC when all the portals close this planet explodes.  
  
Koto jumps into the Yu Yu Hakusho portal and it closes.  
  
MFC: NO!  
  
MFC glances over and sees a portal not yet closed he dives into it as it closes and the planet explodes behind him. MFC crashes into the ground and gets up. He looks around and sees he is in a forest.  
  
MFC: Where am I?  
  
MFC looks at a sign and it says "Station Square 450 miles". MFC gets up and walks in that direction.  
  
The End. Read, Review, and tell me where he ended up. 


End file.
